Photographs
by Akila8
Summary: What's does a picture remind you of? Denzel never wants a photo of Tifa. Set shortly after ACC.


**Disclaimer:** Characters not mine.

**A/N:** Because it has always bothered me that Tifa is not in the family picture by Denzel's bedside in ACC. And because I think the ones that are always there get taken for granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Photographs<strong>

It had been a long day at the Seventh Heaven. It has been merely a week, and the town is still inebriated with joy at the curing of Geostigma. Every day more travelers flock to Edge to see, and experience, the healing waters at the church. It means more business for the bar, and extra gil is always welcomed, but the past week have ran Tifa ragged, as well as Denzel and Marlene, who try to help wherever they can.

Cloud is away on an overnight delivery trip, and the children had insisted on helping her clean the bar. It is nearing midnight by the time they are satisfied that nothing more is to be done, and is finally willing to head to bed. Marlene was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow, and Tifa smiled bemusedly as she tucks her in, before turning to do the same for Denzel.

She found Denzel half propped up in bed, looking thoughtfully to the side despite half lidded eyes. Tifa follows his gaze and sees the two framed photographs – one with his birth parents, the other with Marlene and Cloud. A heartbeat later, Denzel gives a small nod in their direction, as if to say goodnight, before settling in to this pillows.

While her heart softened for this child that often seems, and tries to act, so much older and wiser than his years, Tifa also can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. _She_ is not in these photos that Denzel kept close by his side, and evidently close to his heart. Sure, Cloud may be the best thing since sliced bread, and sure, the shiny swords and the sleek motorcycle may be the coolest thing this side of the continent. But still, she's not half bad herself.

_Let's see _Cloud _trying to do laundry, or clean the bathroom, or, perish the very thought, _cook_. Humph. _

Feeling somewhat pleased and a little smug, all the while knowing it was ridiculously petty, Tifa adjusted Denzel's pillows around his head and shook out his blanket. As she smooths the cover over him, though, Tifa relishes in how wonderful it was, now that Cloud has returned and Geostigma cured, to be safe and carefree enough to gripe over inconsequential things like photographs. How beautifully mundane, and, just, _normal_.

Brushing a light kiss to his now blemish-free forehead, Tifa considers the photograph again. Marlene had been the only one smiling. Denzel's face was marred with pain, and full of shyness and uncertainty. Cloud himself almost blends into the background, an obscure figure in black topped with an emotionless face.

"Perhaps we can take a new family photo. One where everyone is smiling," Tifa murmurs to herself.

Denzel's eyes flew open at her words. Hands that had rested easily on his side now grip tightly to the blanket. He turns to his side, away from Tifa, and bit out vehemently, "I don't want a picture of you, Tifa!"

It felt like someone had slapped her. _What is going on? _Blinking several times to push back unbidden tears, Tifa willed her mind to think past the hurt and sting of rejection. While Denzel had always adored Cloud, she knew Denzel cared for her too.

"That's ok, Denzel. I can take a picture for you, Marlene, and Cloud. Would you like that?" Tifa suggests, attempting to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Denzel sat up, hands still clenching tightly to his blanket, and regards her with forlorn eyes. Tifa, warmth and concern in her own eyes, held his gaze, while furiously trying to recall the day's events. Had she upset him, or hurt him somehow?

"Pictures are for people who go away," Denzel finally whispers, voice so low, so faint, as if afraid to stir awake unwanted memories.

"My parents, they are gone. All I have left is that photo. Cloud, when he was gone, I had his photo too," Denzel continues, lips now quivering, despite his best attempt to control it. "I can see you every day Tifa. You're always here. I don't want to have a photo of you. Ever."

Denzel sucks in a shaky breath and looks away again. Tifa felt her heart melt at his words, as the extent of how much he really cares hits home. Yet, Tifa felt her heart break for him too. He is so young, yet he has already had to endure so much pain, so many losses. Her heart aches for him. She wishes she could take away all his suffering and promise him an eternity of joy. But she knows life isn't that simple.

"Denzel." Tifa crouches down and gently untangles Denzel's fingers from the wrinkled blanket. Clasping both of his trembling hands in her own, she tugged lightly, until he finally looked back at her.

"Denzel, pictures are to remind us of our past. They remind us how much we have been through, and survived. They remind us of all the people who loved us, who we loved. Both the good times and the bad, they bring us to where we are today. They shape us into who we are. Who we choose to be."

Motioning to the photographs with her chin, Tifa continues, "These pictures aren't reminders of people who have gone away, Denzel. They are a reminder of how much you were loved. How much you _are_ loved."

Denzel studies the photographs. His father and mother, smiling as they cuddled close to him. Himself, grinning in the midst of his family. Marlene, clutching his hand and pulling him forward with her warm smile. Cloud, standing behind them as if to guard and protect them from any and all dangers of life. His new family.

Denzel looks down at his hands, resting snugly in Tifa's, strong and sure and warm. He looks up to see Tifa's face, full of tenderness and care and concern, the same look that he has become accustomed to, had come to rely on. And Denzel feels his shoulders relaxing, the tightness in his chest loosen, and his nightmares retreating like shadows running away from light.

Denzel smiles. A small, shy smile that grows a little wider when Tifa returns it. "Tifa, let's take a new family photo tomorrow."

Tifa ruffles his hair as he settles back into the bed. Trying to draw out his smile some more, Tifa musters her best conspiratory tone and muses, "Cloud is always so serious in photos. Shall we try to make him do something funny? It will be his punishment for leaving us!"

Denzel's face lights up even more at the suggestion. He can't imagine Cloud being _funny_. What can they make him do? Trying to put himself in Cloud's shoes, Denzel thought hard about what the worst punishment would be. And then he had it.

"Tifa! Let's make Cloud dress up like a girl!" _That should teach him never to leave us like that again! _Denzel thinks, thoroughly satisfied with the brilliance of this idea.

A laugh escapes her before she can cover her mouth. Then a memory stirred. A memory of one of the few lighthearted moments on their trip two years ago, a memory that is safely hidden away at the bottom of her sock drawer, sworn to secrecy when Aerith had slipped it to her one starry night.

"Denzel, there is a picture I want to show you," Tifa says, barely suppressing a giggle, eyes dancing with mirth.

The next night, there were two new photographs on the small desk between Denzel and Marlene's beds. One is composed of a smiling foursome, including one suspiciously red looking adult male. The other features a beautiful, leggy blond in a blue dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It is so nostalgic for me to visit this fandom. It has been so long, and most, if not all, of the authors I had loved seems to have long since moved on with their lives. But once in a while, when I rewatch ACC, I become addicted again. I'm more of a lurker than writer. But after rereading all the lovely fanfic and wishing for more, this idea just wouldn't let me go.


End file.
